


Fever Dream

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Minerva's feeling a little under the weather. Fortunately, she has Erza to look after her.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot

Erza gazed across the guild to where Minerva sat; her head propped up in her hand. Manicured scarlet nails stark against her raven locks. Their eyes locked for a moment. A flush was apparent on her girlfriend’s cheeks, before her attention, was diverted by Yukino offering her their drinks.

It was odd, being anywhere but Fairy Tail. There were few places Erza had felt comfortable and even fewer she could call home; somehow Sabertooth managed to worm its way further into her heart than she thought possible.

The same could be said for Minerva with her razor-sharp smiles and contemptuous eyes; looks she saw less of now. In the wake of Tartaros’ destruction and Fair Tail’s disbandment, they found themselves thrust into a similar situation. Animosity dissolved at a crawl giving away, inch by inch, to hesitant warmth and, eventually, camaraderie. They were almost kindred spirits on the outside looking in and, suddenly, as if by magic, they no longer found themselves at each other’s throats.

Drinks in hand she began the trek across the guild hall. Minerva had picked an out of the way table against the far wall. Her eyes glittered like emeralds. Sunlight illuminating every facet. The blush was still present on her face. It was endearing in a way everything laid bare. A masterpiece in the flesh. Age old regality personified in every movement, and underneath all of her layers true beauty.

She discovered early on approaching her was a feat. Although it was more manageable by the day. Minerva was no less intimidating outside of battle than in it. Yet, Erza found herself at a loss as to how to act. Were they rivals, friends, strangers? For a time Minerva’s scowls were more welcoming than the rare smile; the familiarity comforted her. A scowl did not turn her world upside down the way a sincere smile did. Now she couldn’t imagine a world without it.

From Minerva’s far away look she wouldn’t garner any such reaction today. Erza set her drink on the table. If Minerva was aware, she didn’t give anything away. Eyes staring into the void. Sabertooth’s resident territory mage was paler than usual, sweat beading on her brow, head listing to the side before she slumped into Erza’s side completely; she wasn’t just hot, she was burning up!

* * *

 Minerva pried her eyes open she pressed herself closer to the cool metal she nodded off on. The world shifted about in a haze as it was wont to do. Perhaps it was best to rest her eyes for the moment.

When the world stopped spinning, she would make her way home and pray she hadn’t made a scene. The very last thing she needed was for anyone to know; she wasn’t worthy of any more of their concern. Especially considering all of it was brought on by her choices. 

The demonification process, it did something to her and without the benefit of knowing about her newfound physiology she found herself prone to bouts of illness. Fevers raged through her like wildfire at a whim. It took every ounce of her father’s training to mask the symptoms. 

The world halted as quickly as it began. It was becoming overly warm once more. A strawberry scent tickled her nose.

 _Erza._  The thought of appearing weak to the fairy queen pulled her heart in every direction. She hadn’t been at the guild this morning,  _had she?_

Her fears were all but confirmed with the cool hand on her forehead.

“Minerva?” The hand moved to cup her face. She fought to break into consciousness to be greeted by warm brown eyes and Erza’s trademark scarlet locks. Titania’s brow furrowed her lips pressed firmly together as she gazed at Minerva’s face.

As if brought back to Earthland she blinked before her face morphed into a soft smile. “Thank Anksheram you’re awake.” The relief was awash on her face before she scrambled to get something. “Here I’ve some medicine.”

Minerva took it before taking in her surroundings. The sheets beneath her were a plain white, and the rest of the room was sparsely decorated. “Is this your place?”

Erza’s face lit aflame at the question. “S-sorry, I didn’t know where else to take you.”

“It’s fine.” She replied off handily. “I’m fine.” It was pathetic to be cared for in this way. She nearly retched at the thought as her heart ached. “I should never have let anyone see me in that state.” She cast her eyes downward pretending to survey her nails; picking absentmindedly at the places where the polish looked about to chip and peel away.

Hands guided her to face Erza. She was greeted with the steely determination she had come to associate with Titania during their multitude of quarrels. “You never have to apologize for how you feel.” A pain lanced through her heart as the heat rose in her face.

“Fine.” Minerva settled back into Erza’s bed; calloused fingers carded through her hair. The comforting motion sent her drifting off. Perhaps tomorrow she would wake, and all of this would be revealed to be a fever dream. For now, Minerva was content with believing what her mind cooked up.

“Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake.” Titania’s promise sent her off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated.


End file.
